


Touch me like you do

by blackmail



Category: attack on titan/ shingeki no kyojin
Genre: A - Freeform, BertAnnie - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, IT CONTAINS SPOILERS PEOPLE, Love, Smut, a bit of plot along with so much smut going on, annie is so good in bed, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, boobs, fanfact, levi and petra are married, love making, petra is the sweetest wife ever, rivetra, short life, snk, so much body love, so much love making, sweet rivetra, the characters are kinda horny, the females especialy, this has, zekepieck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: Her midnight hair took away his mind, the way it lay lazily down her shoulders. her lazy smile, it was like the small light in his very dark, evil world.But how can he touch her with his blood-stained hands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello people here is blackmail, so I had the idea to make this story long ago but I did not had enough time to write it.It talks about the relationship between the commander Zeke Yeager and his sweet worrier Pieck. Honestly I started to ship these two after the all " As expected of pieck-chan." thingy and I feel like they are so cute together   
> also, there is going to be a lot a lot of love making here as I said in the tags so yea you guys have been warned.  
> And it seemed like Bert finally had the courage to confess his love for Annie. AND A LOT OF THINGS WILL GO ON.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY<3

''And now the meeting is over.''   
The blond man watched as the worriers left the room, they all seemed tired, and unhappy. Maybe because the situation was so tense, or maybe because they were all grown up and they started to understand the real game.  
''Pieck,''  
''Yes, war chief?'' The raven haired girl turned to face her commander, her lazy eyes met his blue ones.   
''Do not forget to give me a full report about your new machine.''   
''Yes, sir.'' She smiled at him before leaving.

Damn what a beautiful smile she had, how could somebody have such a hypnotizing gaze. He could write a whole book just to describe her eyes, and the way her eye lids fell on her black jewels.   
The blond took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it, enjoying in the bitter sweet taste of nicotine,and exhaling out clouds of smoke, and that was his way to kick out stress. pretty pathetic.

The sun was about to fade away, and the heavy crimson of the horizon made him think of blood, tears and how freedom was such unreachable dream for them Eldians.  
he thought of the people he killed in Paradis, children, women, how many Eldians he turned into mindless titans just for Marley's sake. He was indeed a criminal regardless.   
''Enjoying the sunset?'' A familiar voice kicked in and cut his thoughts, who could that be? he went all the way to the top of the roof just so he can have a minute for himself. BUT WHO HAS FOLLOWED HIM?  
He looked behind and it was her, with her crutches and black midnight hair.  
My sweet sweet pieck!  
''Yea, kinda.'' He smiled at her as she walked to him.   
''Are you still hurt from our previous war, Pieck?''  
''Nah, I am fine tho, just using these makes walking a bit easier for me.''  
he moved giving her a space to set next to him on that high roof, she sat there and laid back on the warm ground, letting out a sigh.  
the man approached her small form, her long skirt, long jacket, she barely showed any inch of skin, except of her face and neck. Tho it was enough for him to realize how smooth and milky her skin was.  
She closed her eyes. The cold breezes of the incoming night brushing her black locks.  
''Hm?'' She opened her eyes looking at him, catching him staring at her like that.  
''Nothing, you just distracted me from watching the sunset.''  
''Is that a compliment?''   
''It is a big one.'' He smiled.

 

\------meanwhile in paradis------

'' I am home, darling''   
'' Aww, honey.'' Petra rushed to her husband, wrapping her arms around him in a long passionate embrace, ''God, I missed you so much.'' The bronzed haired woman whispered against his neck, her warm tears falling down her cheeks and landing on his shoulder. ''Petra, I am here now, no need to cry, sweetie.'' He rested his hands on her slim waist, rubbing gently to calm her down.

she was crazy about him, he did not knew that somebody would love him the way she did. And damn how skilled she was in doing that love.  
She was the best housewife he could ever imagine, a wonderful cook, a very caring woman and most of so loyal and sweet.  
''UGH, SORRY, AHH'' she wiped her tears, the light getting back slowly into her eyes, ''I made your favorite meal,'' she smiled, '' Also, the bathroom is ready.'' She leant in and kissed his cheek, ''The food will get ready just after you finish your bath, so until then you are not allowed to enter the kitchen, kay?''  
''Huh?'' He raised an eyebrow, '' So you plan to surprise me, huh? But I know what my fav meal is.''  
''NAAH! It is not just about that,''   
He could see the excitement in her eyes, and did not want to ruin it. A smile formed on his face, '' ALRIGHT THEN, MY SWEET WIFE. AS YA WANT.''  
'HeheHE, Do not take so long, levi, and your new clothes are on the bed along with the towel do not forget them.''  
She said as she was going back to the kitchen.


	2. stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was stupid in an adorable way

The blond man took a cigar from his pocket, it was probably the sixth that day, smoking was the only way for him to escape.  
'' You smoke a lot war chief.'' She murmured inhaling in the smoke he just exhaled. ''Oh my bad, does it bother you?''  
''Nah~ it smells good.''  
''Good?''  
''Yea,'' She chuckled, ''Why are you surprised?''  
''People would complain about it, and now you are telling me it smells good,'' He smiled, '' that's strange in the best way ever''  
''I think it makes you look cool.''  
'' The cigar?''  
''Yea, your beard too, it suits you a lot.'' She mused.  
''Well, thanks for that pieck.'' He rubbed his ear trying to wash away any awkward embarrassment he might show.  
It was really that easy for her to shake him, to make him try not to act creepy. And his blond self was not helping at all.  
''Are you blushing, sir?''  
'' It is just the sun,'' he said without looking at her. She sat up and tilted her head to watch his face closely, '' Yea, I guess it is just the sunset.'' She looked ahead at the crimson sky, that started to get some dark shades of blue. The air still toying with her hair carelessly. She leant and rested her head against his arm. The sweet aroma of her hair filling his nose.  
''Tired?'' he asked softly. '' Yea, as ever.'' She whispered nuzzling against his jacket.  
It was awkward indeed, the girl he liked the most was there seeking his comfort, he wished he could show her, love her, make her happy.  
he moved his hand hesitatingly, and put it on her small one that was just on her thigh, it was so warm and smooth. He was scared she might reject his small action, but she showed no response. he held her hand for few seconds before he squeezed it lightly between his bigger one. ''Pieck, I..''  
He murmured,''I-'' But her head falling on his lap cut his words off.   
''Pieck!''   
The girl was already asleep, and snoring softly on his lap!  
''Oh then you were that tired?'' He smiled, releasing her hand slowly. He stared at her, she was even more beautiful when she was asleep.  
The girl was not getting enough sleep in her room, maybe because she shared it with other worriers. So he decided to take her to his private one. He carried her pride style and headed downstairs.   
The worriers were all done with their training, and they headed home half an hour ago.  
Berholdt and Reiner were walking back to their rooms all sweaty and barely able to carry the weight of their bodies. ''URGH, Pieck and porco are really lucky! they have a training pause for three days. Man this is a huge bonus.''  
''I agree but Reiner! they worked really hard in the war and Pieck can not even walk .''  
''Yea ME TOO.''  
''For god sake Reiner!''  
''Whatever man, I am going to the bathrooms, I won't be able to sleep all sweaty like this.''  
''Kay''  
Pieck and Annie shared a room in the quarters, and Berthodt saw the commander carrying Pieck to his room! He did not care about the fact that those two might have been together from a while but the fact that Annie would be there alone in her room was so important.  
He loved the girl, she was like a disease underneath his skin. Yet he had no damn cure! Telling her or not! But if she ended up with another man! Then his love would die inside his HEART! NO. HE WOULD DIE FOR SURE.  
The idea alone of having another man touching soft and cute Annie drove him so mad. He needs to confess his love. NO! He will confess his love.  
As the thoughts were running in his mind he found himself in front of the girls quarters.  
there were not too many rooms because girls were not that interested in war and fight. Most of them would rather marry and have children t go and waste their youth in the battle field. That was a way to think about it. He could just propose to one of those girls, and have a normal romantic relationship with her. TCH! HELL NO!  
His body ached for that blondie, she was like fresh air to his lungs. And he spent his whole life breathing ratty air just because she was not his.  
The tall man approached the room he knew it was Annie's. It was not the first time he'd go there and stalk. But Pieck would always notice him and give him that -just tell her coward- sarcastic look, and close the window  
What if Pieck have told Annie about him? He did not see any hint from Annie. not once! Could it be that she knew about him but ignored him on purpose?  
He tried to kick those negative thoughts away, he was underneath the window, it was open wide.  
What a pathetic way to confess to a girl! he'd literally k inside her house like a thief! But it was the only way! it was impossible for   
him to talk with her in private. Also Reiner will never leave him alone for a second!   
he held on the piece of paper in his palm and took a deep breath. All he has to do is to put the goddamn paper on her table. easy!  
He climbed the wooden wall and reached the window, he look inside the room, it has two tables, a lot of books, it was messy. Maybe it was there study space? Then he had to find Annie's desk. He climbed into the room, his heart beating so fast. He prayed for whoever was listening to find the which one was Annie's before she came in. Because if she did, he'd be dead.  
Even death was an easy option.  
The sound of the shower reached his ears, so she was taking a shower!   
''So the showers are not separated from the girls' quarters,''He thought, looking inside a notebook, the font was messy and it has no name on it, inside there was information about ancient fighting tactics, military training. Oh that might be Annie's! Since she was always interested in kicks and fighting technique.

''Oh! It looks like I forgot the towel again.'' The girl with the cold gaze turned off the tap. It was a usual habit of Annie to forget her stuff, but she'd just call Pieck for help. But since Pieck was not there yet she had to go and grip her stuff herself.  
Annie walked outside the shower, her body dripping wet, she walked barefoot to her room where the wardrobe was, she openrd the door and...  
She stood there in silent, the shock hit her so hard and made her tongue lag.   
The hell Bert was doing in her room! How did he get there.  
The man froze in his place, before she finally snapped, ''KYAAAAAAA'' as she closed the door and screamed from behind,''GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE .''  
''I-I-just wanted to gi-give you this letter..''He said with a shaky voice, and put the letter by the door.   
and jumped out the window, his heart beating so fast and his pants beating harder.


	3. my sweet husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day I GOT MARRIED WAS THE DAY I HAD BEEN INTRODUCED TO HEAVEN....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Petra's pov.

Living with this man is quite hard, because you have to deal with all his hotness. And I kinda feel bad for lusting over him all the day and night, but I can't help it. It has been two years since we got married, and my love for him is growing bigger and bigger.  
Captain Levi was the man of my dreams, but once I lived with him underneath one roof, I realized how of a soft,amazing creature he is. He cares about me so much, I have never felt such fondness and love till the day I became his one and only.  
Despite being incredibly attractive and sexy, my lovely husband is so loyal to me, I know he gets all the stares and the girls trying to make a move on him, but I do not have to worry. He turns them all off. He is mine and mine and mine alone.  
A smile forms on my lips as I take the cake out of the oven, hearing Levi's shower loudly makes me blush. What a silly woman I am. But I swear that no matter how many years I will spend with him I will never be able to stop my blushing habits whenever it comes to his body.  
I really want to join him there but I can't leave the food, and today is our anniversary! So I have to make this lovely surprise.  
looks like he did not remember, but it is fine, I will remind him.  
Everything is ready, the food, sweets and of course his favorite tea. I take off my apron and rush to the bedroom to wear the red thing. HIS FAVORITE TOO!  
People who are not close to levi think that he is a cold one. But he is a monster when it comes to these sheets. A lovy dovey monster. I stand by the mirror and start putting some makeup. You know, red lipstick, dark eye shadow. And things like that. I need to spoil him a bit after all.  
As I bend to get my jewels from the dresser, I notice something. No! Somebody!!  
''So? What is my lovely wife doing in the bedroom and she is supposed to be in the kitchen?.'' His manly voice tickles the depths of my heart. as I look at him. Standing there at his glory. His wet hair dripping on his perfect face, his eyelids half lidded, forming a blue skied stare that melts me like a bar of ice. He was wearing a towel around his hips and some droplets of water were sliding between the lines of his toned muscles. He raises his hand and brushes his wet black locks away of his forehead.  
''So?''  
''A-Aren't y-you supposed to be in the bathroom?''  
''Well, aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?''  
My face, neck, chest every inch of my body turns red, matching the color of my dress and lipstick! He walks to me and I look at him before he comes and print a soft kiss on my lips. his mouth is warm and soft as I feel his lwer lips between mine, then mine between his soft ones. My lipstick leaves prints all over his lips and chin. I lean and kiss him on the corner of his mouth then down his chin moving to his throat, messing him up.  
''ugh, Petra...Stop.'' He says and I feel my body turns upside down, as he carries me on his shoulder. ''Levii!!''  
''Come on I am hungry, aren't you?''  
He walks us to the kitchen and places me on the table, ''You thought I forgot about this day, huh?''  
He whispered in my ear, ''Well get ready to get punished for that.''  
''AHH, Levi.''  
''What? You will never get used to my hands are you?''  
''Levi,'' I wrap my arms around his neck, ''Even if you forget I would not get mad but, to see that you remember..it makes me so happy.''  
he runs his hand up my back and embraces me. His wet chest against my half revealed one.''It feels so good, to have you like this.'' I whisper.  
''Petra Ral..'' He buries his face in the crooks of my neck and covers my pulsing veins with kisses. I gasp and move my neck to the side and watches as he moves down. My eyes are fully shut but my skin is a better eye when it comes to his mouth.  
''Thank you for being the sweetest wife I can ever dream to have, thank you for dealing with my anger issues, sleep issues..depression issues..and baby issues.'' He looks at me and my cheeks explode in red.  
''Every year, and you are my wife. Every year and you are mine. Every year and I am yours.''  
''Levi..'' Tears form inside my eyes as I hug him close.'' You ruined my surprise you stupid husband.''  
''Petra! Stop crying! Because your surprise is not the only thing I am going to ruin.''


End file.
